Amber Riley
Amber Patrice Riley, born February 15, 1986,Amber Riley Bio is an American actress, dancer, and singer. She is known for her role as Mercedes Jones on Glee. Personal Life Riley was born to Elwin Riley and Tiny HightowerGlee's Amber Riley: 'I Love My Body' in Los Angeles, California. She grew up in La Mirada, California and has two older sisters, Toyia and Ashley. She attended La Mirada High School. Career Riley auditioned for American Idol at age seventeen but didn't make it past producers.10 facts about Amber Riley She auditioned for the role as Effie White in the 2006 movie musical Dreamgirls however Jennifer Hudson was chosen instead. Riley was casted as Mercedes Jones in 2008 and has had a main role on Glee from 2009 - 2012. Her role from then on was reduced to a guest role. Riley and Dancing with the Stars partner, Derek Hough, won the seventeenth season. Riley will appear in UP's television movie musical My One Christmas Wish as Jackie Turner, which is based off a true story of Turner.'Glee's' Amber Riley to Star in Christmas TV Movie (Exclusive) Riley was announced, in August 2015, to have joined NBC's upcoming live-action remake of The Wiz, titled "The Wiz Live". She will portray Addaperle and it will air on December 3.EXCLUSIVE: Uzo Aduba and Amber Riley Join NBC's 'The Wiz Live' On February 5, 2016 was announced, she will star as Effie White in the West End production of Dreamgirls musical at the Savoy Theatre. Premiere will be in November 2016.BREAKING: Amber Riley will star as ‘Effie White’ in the West End production of DREAMGIRLS Fashion Riley, along with Ashley, launched a plus-sized online clothing boutique, "Rileyland Fashions," in January 2014.Glee star Amber Riley launches online boutique with clothes from her own closet for her 'curvier fans' McRiley She and Kevin announced that they will co-host a radio show every Friday. It airs on Dash Radio and is titled "McRiley", their ship/mashed together name; it began on September 26, 2014 - the same day it was announced.For 1 hour come listen to @druidDUDE I talking all things music on http://t.co/kY4KIMRn2r on the 'Main Stage' channel! 3pm PST/6pm ESTYay! #mcriley is trending! Thank you loves �� tune in! http://t.co/zdQ4bgfiVd Filmography Links and Social Networks *Fashion Blog *Facebook *IMDb *Instagram *iTunes *News Page *Tumblr *Twitter *Snapcha - @msamberpriley Trivia *She auditioned for American Idol when she was 18, but she was rejected. *She's best known for being the "prankster" of the Glee Cast. *She's obsessed with shoes. *She loves fish and had one for 3 years. *She loves pizza. *She had never been to New York until Glee sent her. *She gets nervous before singing. *When she heard about the Glee audition, she thought it was just a singing role. *Amber has a tattoo of the "not of this world" (A Christian clothing company) logo on her wrist. *She claims that her “life was made complete” when she performed for President Obama in 2010. *She appeared on Barney & Friends as a child. *She is obsessed with guys who have braces. *One of her favorite things is Oprah. *Her twitter name was originally MsAmberRiley, however, after her account was hacked, she deleted her account. She returned as MsAmberPRiley. *She auditioned for Glee with And I'm Telling You, which song she also sung in Sectionals. *''Nip/Tuck'' creator Ryan Murphy cast her in his failed pilot St. Sass; he later cast her in Glee. *She used to work at the Ikea in Carson, California. They also had singing competitions for the employees and she always won. *She's a light lyric soprano, with her range being F3-C6. *She auditioned in 2006 for the movie Dreamgirls, but was turned down because of her age. *Chord Overstreet thinks that she is the best singer he has ever heard. *Before the panel presentation on Tuesday May 1, she fainted on the red carpet. *Like Naya Rivera, she is also working on a solo album. Music producer Adam Anders who produces Glee's music will also be producing hers. *She appeared on American Idol winner, Fantasia's new album, Side Effects of You. *She appeared in the 17th season of Dancing With the Stars, and was announced the winner alongside Derek Hough who is also Riker's cousin. She is the first African American woman to win Dancing With the Stars. *Her Dancing With the Stars partner Derek tried bribing his sister and former dance partner, Julianne, with ten dollars to give them a good score for their tango during week 4. Julianne overall gave them a 9. *She is the first Glee star to be on DWTS, the second being NeNe Leakes who played Coach Roz Washington. *She cowrote The Saturday's "Leave A Light On", which is on their album Living For the Weekend. *Her first single "Colorblind" debuted on April 8, as well as being sung in the episode Bash. *Her favourite Michael Jackson song is Human Nature which she sang on Glee with Chord Overstreet. Quotes Gallery 1-amber.png|Amber at the premiere of Glee Amberriley.jpg Amber-riley-9ead500d221aaa35 large.jpg AmberRiley2.jpg Amberrileyglee.jpg Amberseason2.jpg Glee-amber-512x288 rdax 144x81.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1024x768 Amber.jpg|Amber on a Glee commercial as Mercedes Mercedes572-1521657 100 100.jpg Mercedes colours.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382670-520-580.jpg ar8.jpg ar7.jpg ar6.jpg ar5.jpg ar4.jpg ar3.jpg ar2.jpg ar1.jpg image amber riley.jpg 6a0120a4cd181a970b012876b7e656970c-800wi.jpg 9th-annual-butterfly-ball.jpg 0325-01-dress-for-anything li.jpg 0728amber-riley-white-dress_fa.jpg|Riley at the premiere of Glee amber riley.jpg amber-riley.jpg|at premiere of glee Amber-Riley NAACPs 2011.jpg AmberRiley SagAwards Jan10.jpg amber-riley-black-prom-hair.jpg amber-riley-hair.jpg|Amber Riley at the Grammy Awards Amber-Riley-yearbook-435x580.jpg fct_amber_riley 16kn4mu-16kn4nj.jpg|Amber with a tattoo on her back images123.jpg gleelive09.jpg normal arnet_april26 02.jpg normal arnet_Essence032011 1.jpg normal arnet_essenceshoot 5.jpg normal arnet_ewouttakes 1.jpg tumblr lfciunJTDz1qau977o1 500.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-amber-riley-glee-3d-premiere-03.jpg tumblr lrqu12CEId1qd53kgo1 400.jpg ARiley 300111003102544.jpeg Amber-costume.jpg tumblr ltx3df0LWY1qk5c1ro8 500.jpg amber-riley-sag2012-1.jpg|SAG Awards 2012 amber-riley-sag2012-2.jpg Tumblr lzker2xVz61qh0jufo2 500.jpg Tumblr lzker2xVz61qh0jufo1 250.jpg Tumblr lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o10 400.jpg Tumblr lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o2 500.jpg Tumblr lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lzkvqsPszf1qhw005o1 500.jpg AmJEBh2CEAE0J8J.jpg|Amber with the other Glee girls amby.jpg tumblr_m2lojy9PCW1qdlrqyo1_250.png Portal-mercedes.jpg amber-riley-9ead500d221aaa35 large.jpg Glee Girlz.JPG GleeLive.JPG Glee Gang.JPG glee_06-amber-psa 0339_lyfr.jpg x factor.jpg Tots.jpg glee-amber-512x288 rdax 144x81.jpg grammy_arrivals_amber riley.jpg Glee+Cast+04.jpg Glee+Cast+01.jpg Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.jpg Mercedes&Mini.jpg Lea, amber, dianna cover marie claire.jpg Marie-Claire-Amber-Riley.jpg ImagesCAW9RVWR-glee-20022.jpg 320px-Tes3.jpg 228874_229927203709913 212619538774013 578819 5887731 n.jpg 252002_229912480378052 212619538774013 578755 1173079 n.jpg 252150_229927517043215 212619538774013 578827 2992766 n.jpg AmberRileyfloraldress.jpeg AmberRileyFloor.jpeg AmberRileyFRINGE.jpeg AMBERRILEY!.jpeg amber_riley_marie_claire.jpg amberrileypretty.jpeg amberrileyfinger.jpeg amberrileyblue.jpeg amberrileypink.jpeg amberrileyblackstrip.jpeg amberrileypurple.jpeg amber-riley-adele-300x300.jpg amberrileymagazine.jpeg amberrileykitchen.jpeg 0325-01-dress-for-anything li.jpg 0728amber-riley-white-dress fa.jpg Amber-Riley NAACPs 2011.jpg AmberRiley SagAwards Jan10.jpg Tumblr lfciunJTDz1qau977o1 500.jpg mjones.jpg mercedesboa.jpg images-4.jpg images-9.jpg images-14.jpg images-15.jpg images-19.jpg images-20.jpg images-36.jpg images-38.jpg images-39.jpg mercedesseason3.jpg Realartcedes.gif amber-riley-sag-makeup-2011.jpg AM.jpg|Amber Riley 013xcvbnm.jpg 001xcvbnm,.jpg Mercedes2.jpg AMberRileyMakeover2.jpg Amber-riley-glee-twilight-de.jpg Amber-Riley-42nd-NAACP-Image-Awards.jpg Kevin+McHale+Amber+Riley+EW+Syfy+Celebrate+IXOW8 7d-ngl.jpg Amber-Riley323.jpg AmberRg.png 001~319.jpg Gleecast111.jpg Gleecast110.jpg Gleecast101.jpg Gleecast2.0.jpg Tumblr mb3uecCPSe1r4vaxqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb4hu7cKa21qcmakyo2 500.png Tumblr mb40g2XR281qhh5fko1 500.jpg amberxsdf.jpg MercedesJones111111.jpg AmberRX.jpg R600x600f.jpg ADNinDC.jpg|Obama's Children Concert AmberDc1.jpg AmberDC2.jpg AmberDC.jpg AmberSAG.jpg JASAG.jpg McRileySAG.png Tumblr mhbihcqEcD1r4pjuko1 250.gif Amber42r.jpg Amber402.jpg Amber434r.jpg Amber4223.jpg Ambere533.jpg tumblr_mlz2zdcVct1r9j23to1_500.jpg AmberProm04.jpg AmberRileyAI2.jpg AmberRileyAI1.jpg AmberRileyAI.jpg Tumblr mnvs2tsYWI1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg IMG 1292.jpg IMG 1288.jpg IMG_1290.jpg|Amber's secret to happiness Tumblr mob90yk44D1qjmhqeo1 1280.jpg 9b2135e2d4a911e29a8f22000a9f195b 7.jpg Tumblr mqn4uejT6Z1r4ezfzo4 250.jpg Tumblr mqn4uejT6Z1r4ezfzo3 250.jpg Tumblr mqn4uejT6Z1r4ezfzo2 250.jpg Tumblr mqn4uejT6Z1r4ezfzo1 250. 174595068.jpg 101735PCN Riley03.jpg 101735PCN Riley05.jpg 174595047.jpg 174595072.jpg 174595062.jpg BL712UZCMAAuRbg.jpg BMbg86iCIAI8ki8.jpg BNZd-xGCMAAKZEo.jpg 2013 Teen Choice Awards.jpg Amber 2013 TChoice Awards.jpg Amber 2013 TCAs.jpg 95e4b4f803b311e3a08722000a1f91ab 7.jpg|Been at it since 5am but at least we got to shoot outside in this beautiful weather. (Apparently I was in the background of a scene I'm not in while taking this picture hehehehe oopsy!) Tumblr ms006mLnxV1qbdepdo1 500.jpg 4b113e5a10d411e39ad222000a1f97a2_7.jpg 081e619610d311e384fa22000a1f9c87_7.jpg Tumblr msqb2yCIfE1qbdepdo1 500.jpg AmberRileyDWTS.jpg BUZBGzZCcAE9lyA.jpeg 07d48fd61f6411e3801622000a1fb91e_7.jpg 8d1014f6171a11e3a9b322000a9e5afc_7.jpg 10d7d4da166811e3866422000a1f9c90_7.jpg 80fc68de1f6411e3945c22000ae90026_7.jpg b8035ddc1bfa11e3bcfd22000a1f9d84_7.jpg cf0018261d8b11e3bb8f22000ae90eb1_7.jpg BUppny-CMAACJQp.jpg BUrMXTKCMAA4moj.jpg BUrL4ZpCQAEpPIy.jpg Tumblr mthbmoQOV61qhh5fko4 250.jpg Tumblr mthbmoQOV61qhh5fko3 250.jpg Tumblr mthbmoQOV61qhh5fko2 250.jpg Tumblr mthbmoQOV61qhh5fko1 250.jpg HeatherAmberLea.jpg RoughleyS17DWTS_1.gif RoughleyS17DWTS_2.gif RoughleyS17DWTS_3.gif RoughleyS17DWTS_4.gif Roughleyblue1.gif Roughleyblue2.gif Jivepractice_Roughley1.gif Jivepractice_Roughley2.gif Jivepractice_Roughley3.gif Jivepractice_Roughley4.gif Jivepractice_Roughley5.gif Jivepractice_Roughley6.gif Jivepractice_Roughley7.gif Jivepractice_Roughley8.gif Derektweet_AmberRileyDWTS.jpg 7c060bb8230711e385d522000a9f3c76_7.jpg 25d88624230411e3b0f722000a9f18db_7.jpg 4633292e262411e3af3622000a9f17ea_7.jpg 7632723e253311e3bb5622000aeb0bda_7.jpg 31610510253011e3855d22000aeb0d0e_7.jpg a351aae4264311e3800122000a1fbf61_7.jpg BUDwOywCIAAO5tl.jpg 1375097_10151899987498028_1847590681_n.jpg|Amber Riley on the Queen Latifah Show Tumblr mu66cnCycp1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg BV1H3BdCcAAzCv5.jpg AmberpracticeDWTS1.jpg AmberpracticeDWTS2.jpg AmberpracticeDWTS3.jpg AmberpracticeDWTS4.jpg AmberWeek5 FoxTrot10.gif AmberWeek5 FoxTrot9.gif AmberWeek5 FoxTrot8.gif AmberWeek5 FoxTrot7.gif AmberWeek5 FoxTrot6.gif AmberWeek5 FoxTrot5.gif AmberWeek5 FoxTrot4.gif AmberWeek5 FoxTrot3.gif AmberWeek5 FoxTrot2.gif AmberWeek5 FoxTrot1.gif TeamAmberDWTS.jpg AmberandDerek_Extra_1.jpg AmberandDerek_Extra_2.jpg TeamRoughleySamba1.gif TeamRoughleySamba2.gif TeamRoughleySamba3.gif TeamRoughleySamba4.gif TeamRoughleySamba5.gif TeamRoughleySamba6.gif TeamRoughleySamba7.gif TeamRoughleySamba8.gif tumblr_mv738uary61r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mvb1m83upN1r4ezfzo4 500.jpg Tumblr mvb1m83upN1r4ezfzo3 250.jpg Tumblr mvb1m83upN1r4ezfzo2 250.jpg Tumblr mvb1m83upN1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvb1fi2uFE1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr mvb1fi2uFE1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg BXtbNFZCMAAmIxP.jpg BXtbJiHIcAAUSZ2.jpg BXtbHKhCQAARyUB.jpg BXtbFArCYAADRL6.jpg Tumblr mvfzmcjAcC1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvgn4jS2kr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_mvjrzzaUo61r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Snowqueenamber.jpg bbdfa2a043ee11e3bb6522000ae80da8_8.jpg Tumblr mvpq6cfvdV1qbdepdo1 500.jpg Amber, Brad, and Michael.jpg tumblr_mw4ognOhf31r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Amber by Marc Royce.jpg Roughleyblack1.jpg Roughleyblack2.jpg Roughleyblack3.jpg Roughleyblack4.jpg Amber Nov2013(2).jpg Amber Nov2013.jpg BaGBVJ2IIAAY1so.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mwxckhK99o1r9jzq9o1_250.jpg tumblr_mwxckhK99o1r9jzq9o2_250.jpg tumblr_mwy4fnchKB1sd5847o1_250.gif tumblr_mwy4fnchKB1sd5847o2_250.gif tumblr_mwy4fnchKB1sd5847o3_250.gif tumblr_mwy4fnchKB1sd5847o4_250.gif Amber TTP .jpg Amber TTP (2).jpg Amber TTP (3).jpg Tumblr mxppxnvMi71r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mxp4cfQUkd1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mxzf44ovtj1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 451741e267a611e39ec00e54cc00666d_8.jpg tumblr_my37hq21qu1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_myanc7bH4U1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_myao39eHRx1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_myao39eHRx1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg amberconcert1.jpg amberconcert2.jpg amberconcert3.jpg amberconcert4.jpg amberdisneyland.jpg amberselfie.jpg Tumblr mzfa4bYudE1qe476yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mzh921u4Ju1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mzkgzxqaT61r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Amber Jan182014.jpg Amber phototshoot .jpg Amber 2014 Trumpet Awards.jpg Amber 2014 Trumpet Awards(2).jpg Amber 2014 Trumpet Awards(3).jpg Amber 2014 Trumpet Awards(5).jpg tumblr_n0pne4Ez6y1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n0pne4Ez6y1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n0pne4Ez6y1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n0pne4Ez6y1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_n0pne4Ez6y1r4ezfzo5_250.jpg tumblr_n0pne4Ez6y1r4ezfzo6_1280.jpg Amber BDay 2014.jpg Amber BDay 2014(2).jpg Amber BDay 2014(3).jpg Amber BDay 2014(4).jpg Amber BDay 2014(6).jpg Amber_Riley_Feb2014Newpicture.jpg AR new picFeb2014.jpg amberqqqqq111.jpg amberqqqqq1112.jpg Amber supports The Painted Turtle.jpg|Amber supports The Painted Turtle tumblr_n2o79hhRzY1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2o79hhRzY1s57bimo2_500.jpg Fa9373e6bad611e3b2d10eaad250b4eb 8.jpg BkTV7LWCcAEZsXS.jpg 1172110_259042520947843_1225709771_n.jpg 1168881_275749799274535_1065630679_a.jpg 10296916_779119932122025_1496004309_a.jpg 925255_235221760004627_424796420_a.jpg 928520_535437209894045_1598769202_a_(1).jpg 924379_707094256002856_1664061766_a.jpg 10251461_778239228862479_2108064409_a.jpg 10401779_651268181610253_858674223_a.jpg 926752_1420780881528531_536876611_a.jpg Tumblr_n6upruUu681qbdepdo2_r1_500.jpg 10387809_233354223540938_337576365_n.jpg 927994_327673030714694_2091330811_n.jpg tumblr_n9ofokDdOW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n9ofokDdOW1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n9ofokDdOW1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n9ofokDdOW1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_n9ofokDdOW1r4ezfzo6_1280.jpg tumblr_n9ofokDdOW1r4ezfzo7_1280.jpg tumblr_n9ofokDdOW1r4ezfzo8_1280.jpg tumblr_n9oi3hQ9hP1qbdepdo1_r2_250.jpg tumblr_n9oi3hQ9hP1qbdepdo2_r2_250.jpg tumblr_n9oi3hQ9hP1qbdepdo4_r1_250.jpg 10683797_1451162331771006_318843277_n.jpg 10684139_430965490375537_1902365990_n.jpg tumblr_nbwvye2B6R1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Bxx2Q27CEAA9hz1.jpg Chris n amber 19.9.14.jpg Chris n Amber 3 19.9.14.jpg 336px-Amber_999.jpg Tumblr ndcnmkiPPW1qbdepdo1 500.jpg Tumblr ndd9cgwJP31qbdepdo2 500.jpg Tumblr ndd9cgwJP31qbdepdo1 500.jpeg Tumblr ne1ccrwwn61qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-29-00-43-30~2.jpg Tumblr ne8urnKChz1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne8udsxiT61qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nea9pty4to1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nejtg80BWf1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nemy4ftTWU1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nern0rV0Tn1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg|Amber Riley and Jazmine Sullivan Tumblr nesj934adk1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr newstcPSC21qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf34a6t1371qbdepdo1 1280.jpg 10748115 1511799592402524 1494147405 n.jpg Tumblr nfd36txT941qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfh2s08mOV1qbdepdo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfh2s08mOV1qbdepdo1 500.jpg 10852643 1005130232836764 1488202103 n.jpg 10848291 303640286499390 1197041818 n.jpg 10817808 381498638641503 661608739 n.jpg 10838684_299565766920049_727041734_n.jpg 10852736_336620889875418_459709008_n.jpg 10853159_1520947854841201_1144628523_n.jpg 10865102_1505878473019231_739664367_n.jpg tumblr_ngpl8rKIS11qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngplsyptQf1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngpmwiyA9C1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ngpq3s5xq61qbdepdo1 1280.jpg B5CpRtxCEAAYhU2.jpg B5CqtbPIEAEtqnx.jpg Tumblr ngqmi9qlFU1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngqz82i9KV1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg 10818046 428146310668157 395778992 n.jpg 10831782_1524739964447218_747924217_n.jpg 10848367_507673959372333_2001584918_n.jpg Tumblr ngtic9dxJG1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngtfejSwt31r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg B5LpzJUIAAA9b3f.jpg 10843953_582981515170394_1911845448_n.jpg 10844126_1550019948575013_130300413_n.jpg 10832083_759624990792752_1108294628_n.jpg 10844163_761294260627817_2116188458_n.jpg 10865061_759971857422030_1142654467_n.jpg 10865164_284385538352135_265603275_n.jpg 10890925_747155608707802_1966711713_n.jpg 10890937_407253292775855_2125432826_n.jpg 10891061_306393506235335_347664239_n.jpg 10864983_310067132536705_1982870023_n.jpg Screenshot 2014-12-31-11-42-51-1.png tumblr_nhsmshnXVk1qbdepdo1_250.jpg tumblr_nhsmshnXVk1qbdepdo2_250.jpg 10891080_378689108974218_205294242_n.jpg 10914600_633705090086355_231685908_n.jpg 10919124_690157781103196_705098026_n.jpg B6p3R0jCIAAh6gh.jpg Tumblr niam6mQUlr1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Amber .jpg Amber Ii.jpg Amber III.jpg Amber IIII.jpg Amber and her mother .jpg Amber V.jpg tumblr_njc1jibS861qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njck7lZKTp1qbdepdo1_r1_250.png tumblr_njck7lZKTp1qbdepdo2_r1_250.png tumblr_njck7lZKTp1qbdepdo3_r2_250.png tumblr_njck7lZKTp1qbdepdo4_r1_250.png tumblr_njetsu914l1qbdepdo1_250.jpg tumblr_njetsu914l1qbdepdo2_250.jpg tumblr_njetsu914l1qbdepdo3_250.jpg tumblr_njetsu914l1qbdepdo4_250.jpg B9ckevICEAAfSIM.jpg tumblr_njnb2zkhu11qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njp1euaqHA1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njuqkaeSVp1qbdepdo1 500.jpg tumblr_njxcicpzN41qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkgotn6m9w1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nkobfdr1bz1r4ezfzo3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nkobfdr1bz1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nkoeq1QEa41qbdepdo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nksoijLKHO1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkptlfEdKN1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nkptlfEdKN1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nkptlfEdKN1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nkptlfEdKN1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nkptlfEdKN1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nl5qlkw7td1qze3ito1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6rfiFg6A1rkr8qco1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6rfiFg6A1rkr8qco2_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6rfiFg6A1rkr8qco3_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6rfiFg6A1rkr8qco4_1280.jpg tumblr_nl5q2oaoo61qze3ito2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6lzaDX4t1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6lzaDX4t1u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6u5tfNkX1qbdepdo1_500.jpg Tumblr nlde50om1m1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nligyyyB9C1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlid7m3LA21rojy6eo1 1280.jpg CAi8-GJW4AEL6zN.jpg tumblr_nlj93rdJJh1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlp181UtAP1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlr1lpvXys1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nm4uoegNMt1qbdepdo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nm4vwnj4KC1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nm4vwnj4KC1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nm4vwnj4KC1qbdepdo3_1280.jpg Amber1234.png tumblr_nmk33wkc3Q1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nn1ah6FodV1qbdepdo1_r3_250.jpg tumblr_nn1ah6FodV1qbdepdo2_r3_250.jpg tumblr_nn1ah6FodV1qbdepdo3_r3_250.jpg tumblr_nn1ah6FodV1qbdepdo4_r3_250.jpg tumblr_nn3lxcuyIG1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nn3m0bK06m1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nn64prNUmf1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nn76j32HVJ1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nna5n2l8CP1qbdepdo1_500.jpg tumblr_nna5n2l8CP1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nna5n2l8CP1qbdepdo3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nna62sl91w1qbdepdo1_500.jpg tumblr_nna62sl91w1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nna62sl91w1qbdepdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_nnjk6lE2821qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnl794jxrT1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpbci07jb1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_no2ifxipa21qbdepdo1_500.jpg tumblr_no2j73Nn1z1qbdepdo1_500.jpg Tumblr no7clzvYmr1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nomx52eoUe1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_noqxleruyf1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nosx98IeN21qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nosx98IeN21qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_notv670U2Y1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_notv670U2Y1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_notv670U2Y1qbdepdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_notv670U2Y1qbdepdo4_1280.jpg tumblr_noum71wI4W1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_noum71wI4W1qbdepdo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_now8ldNlBB1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_noys78H8uT1qbdepdo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_noze1wDJiI1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_np2f58JpuE1qbdepdo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_np2f58JpuE1qbdepdo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_np8an26zf51qbdepdo1_500.jpg tumblr_npa79asgU81qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npfs6cpteD1rdqum9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_npjk96BgUU1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npku7diWNX1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_npsyd2u2AZ1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nq871jHp7g1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nq871jHp7g1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nqam4nN0Rj1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqj7pwTceX1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nql2ohxOCu1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqo664J6551qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqvrsyxoM91qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqvszifaLW1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqy3sqkHfz1qbdepdo1_1280.png.jpeg tumblr_nqy25wPOpN1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqzehdDJpd1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqzs81hR921qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nr20ahXu5B1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrano0Fcev1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrpzfbH69N1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrz9odlxME1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nscq9tnc7s1qbdepdo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nscq9tnc7s1qbdepdo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nscq9tnc7s1qbdepdo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_nscq9tnc7s1qbdepdo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ntevixevMs1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nv1vwaQFrm1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nvermkKSlB1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.png tumblr_nvi0eleEI91qbdepdo1_500.jpg tumblr_nvi0eleEI91qbdepdo2_r1_1280.jpg Amber riley halloween 2015.png tumblr_nx4we8Z3mq1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nxz64kgIKt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nxz64kgIKt1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_nxz64kgIKt1r4ezfzo3_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nxz64kgIKt1r4ezfzo4_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ny0zcaGEfV1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ny0zcaGEfV1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ny85pbngmb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nyodagyEW01r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nyodagyEW01r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o0sbkwJYqS1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o1kqgdHAxu1qbdepdo1_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o1kqgdHAxu1qbdepdo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o1pemgSasH1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o1pemgSasH1qbdepdo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o1t82m5bhr1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o1t82m5bhr1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o21smksFub1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o23ttr2qn11r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o23tz8j5Re1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o23tz8j5Re1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2avsdkXpR1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2ly48ZbJO1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2rlgk5yAv1qdliz5o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2v85wkRpL1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2v85wkRpL1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2w43bzJOh1r4ezfzo2_1280.png Tumblr_o2w59eQgtM1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o34k6670eq1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o3fmsomgU21qbdepdo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_o50nwfLEfp1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o52lwpUYtS1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o52gwlNxOL1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o52gwlNxOL1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o52s68Mhd71qbdepdo1_500.jpg Tumblr_o52s68Mhd71qbdepdo2_500.jpg Tumblr_o52s68Mhd71qbdepdo3_500.jpg Tumblr_o5g7xjeOh81qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o6tt2gQctF1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o6yiwzRv8V1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o84kpyTOOq1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o84pxvf4il1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_o8f2dujjuF1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9m2qykqTL1qbdepdo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_o9m2qykqTL1qbdepdo2_r1_1280.png Tumblr_o9nmdtwCWf1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9tafxW80O1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9tafxW80O1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9tw0zOqco1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o9tw0zOqco1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oa5ijq0hyD1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oa5ijq0hyD1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaa7nzeGG11qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaa7nzeGG11qbdepdo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaa7nzeGG11qbdepdo3_1280.jpg Tumblr_oaa7nzeGG11qbdepdo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ocfsw0nyMV1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_odrulkE6fM1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oe4lle7CP61s57bimo2_1280.png tumblr_oend5eL5bC1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_og51ozRQry1qbdepdo1_1280.png tumblr_oghm9lEMuO1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oghm9lEMuO1qbdepdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_oghm9lEMuO1qbdepdo4_1280.jpg tumblr_oghm9lEMuO1qbdepdo5_1280.jpg tumblr_oghm9lEMuO1qbdepdo6_1280.jpg tumblr_oghm9lEMuO1qbdepdo8_1280.jpg tumblr_oghm9lEMuO1qbdepdo9_1280.jpg tumblr_oghm9lEMuO1qbdepdo10_1280.jpg Tumblr_oglwxwwBPJ1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.png.jpeg tumblr_ogwyydxVT71qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ogwyydxVT71qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oh70qbb4AA1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oh70qbb4AA1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oh70qbb4AA1qbdepdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ohikog9zkE1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ohikog9zkE1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ohsiboODk21qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ohsiboODk21qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ohsiboODk21qbdepdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_ohsiboODk21qbdepdo4_1280.jpg tumblr_ohycf447aU1qbdepdo1_1280.png tumblr_oi5al1XufA1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oi5al1XufA1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oi7epppb7K1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oi7epppb7K1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oi7epppb7K1qbdepdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_oi7epppb7K1qbdepdo4_1280.jpg tumblr_oi7ofjKLZG1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_oi7ofjKLZG1qbdepdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_oi7ofjKLZG1qbdepdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_oi7ofjKLZG1qbdepdo4_1280.jpg tumblr_oi7ttr79rE1u88r6co1_540.png tumblr_oi7ttr79rE1u88r6co3_540.png tumblr_oi7ttr79rE1u88r6co4_500.png tumblr_oi7ttr79rE1u88r6co5_1280.png tumblr_oi7ttr79rE1u88r6co6_500.png tumblr_oi7ttr79rE1u88r6co7_1280.png tumblr_oi7ttr79rE1u88r6co8_1280.png Tumblr oi8n81ckEr1uxavoco1 1280.jpg tumblr_oirjklKh1g1qbdepdo2_1280.png tumblr_oj2mx63Qe71qbdepdo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ojkrsmMufP1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ok2lw7j1KS1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Videos References Category:Actors